


How To Fall In Love With The Man Who Threatened You At Gunpoint

by BiLaunchpad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I promise I will be updating Awkward soon, I’m attached to this ship and you will be too, M/M, School has zapped my energy, Steelbeak doesn’t know how to handle being flirted with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad
Summary: “Y’know, most people would consider it rude to point a gun at a stranger’s face before they’ve gotten to know them.”“Most people don’t bother to infiltrate the underwater lab of the world’s smartest mind without taking him out to dinner first.”
Relationships: Steelbeak/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	How To Fall In Love With The Man Who Threatened You At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> A little Steelro for the soul because it’s an underrated ship.

It should’ve been an in and out operation. Infiltrate the lab, grab the blueprints for one of Scrooge’s newest projects, and get out without anyone seeing him. Easy as pie.

But as Steelbeak stepped out of the elevator, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The room was dark, much darker than the rest of the money bin. The ambiance of the ocean around him was almost like a lullaby, pulling him into the lab with the promise that everything was all right. Steelbeak quietly stepped inside into the lab, the promise of the blueprints now only a few feet away.

As the elevator closed behind Steelbeak, the last remaining light in the room vanished. Steelbeak smiled to himself. “What lousy security. Who the hell leaves their lab unguarded?”

The sudden press of cold metal on his neck froze Steelbeak in his tracks. The temperature dropped ten degrees as the feeling of an all too icy stare pierced through Steelbeak. “Mind telling me what you’re doing here,” spoke a calm, deadly voice.

Steelbeak whipped his head around quickly to find the voice. Startled, he didn’t notice a skinny scientist come up behind him and kick him in the back. Thrown off-balance, Steelbeak fell into the nearby wall. He groaned, his head hurting from the impact. Though that pain was soon replaced with the realization that he had a gun pointed at his face.

The lights turned on and the unknown man smiled. A tall, skinny looking chicken, Steelbeak recognized him from the magazines Gandra got from her subscription to Science Weekly. “Gyro Gearloose,” he said.

Gyro raised an eyebrow. “And who are you to be gracing my presence on this fine evening?”

Steelbeak smiled, trying to hide the nervousness on his face. On one hand, he could easily take Gyro down. Physically speaking, the man looked like a twig. However, he was also the one pointing a gun at his head, and Steelbeak wasn’t ready to learn how fast he could pull on the trigger. But on the other hand, there was always  _ that  _ maneuver…

Steelbeak put on his trademark sexy smirk. “Y’know, most people would consider it rude to point a gun at a stranger’s face before they’ve gotten to know them.”

“Most people don’t bother to infiltrate the underwater lab of the world’s smartest mind without taking him out to dinner first,” Gyro replied, his hands still steady and ready to fire.

Steelbeak smiled a genuine smile. While Gyro wasn’t making it easy for him, Steelbeak never lost a flirting contest. “Touche. How about Dante’s? Would that be good enough for you?”

Gyro raised an eyebrow, though Steelbeak could tell it was from piquing his interest. “That’s a pretty fancy spot to take someone on a first date. Especially someone you just met by breaking into their lab.”

“Nothing’s too fancy for me doll,” Steelbeak said as he raised himself from the floor. If he was going to get that gun put down, he’d need to lay the charm on thick. “Let’s say tomorrow. 8:00 pm work for you? I can pick you up at 7:00 o’clock and we’ll get some drinks beforehand?”

Awkward silence hung heavy in the air between Steelbeak and Gyro. For what felt like a whole minute the two stared each other down without moving a muscle. Finally, Gyro holstered the gun. “Fine. But you better make it worth my time. I’m a busy man y’know.”

Steelbeak laughed. “Oh, don’t you worry. It’ll be a night to never forget. Trust me.” Walking back into the elevator, Steelbeak pressed the button for the ground floor. As the door closed between him and Gyro, he suddenly heard a “Wait”, followed by Gyro reopening the elevator door. “I never got your name,” Gyro said.

Steelbeak removed Gyro’s hand from the elevator door and held it in his palm. Steelbeak placed a quick kiss on the back of Gyro’s hand. “Just call me Steelbeak,” he said as the door closed between them.

  
  
  


If Steelbeak had been smart, he wouldn’t have come back to take Gyro on a date. The fact that he’d left the lab alive was already cutting it close, and a smarter man would’ve taken that as enough reason to never come close to the lab again. But Steelbeak was neither of those things, which is why he was now standing in the elevator that he’d barely escaped with his life in less than twenty-four hours ago.

Steelbeak had no idea why he’d decided to follow up on his empty promise. He doubted that Gyro would actually be in the lab when he arrived, much less be ready to go on a date. But, as surprising as it was, Steelbeak arrived to find Gyro and a small brown duck, the latter fumbling with Gyro’s bowtie. 

“Fenton, I am not a child,” Gyro said as he swatted away Fenton’s hands from his bowtie. “I can dress myself for a date.”

“Hmph!” was all Fenton said in reply as he removed his hands, still looking Gyro up and down.

Steelbeak waited to be seen by either party until Gyro finally acknowledged his presence. “Look at you, right on time,” Gyro said in a self-assured tone.

Steelbeak laughed. “You seem pretty confident in knowing I would show up.”

“Well, of course. I’m Gyro Gearloose, the greatest inventor Duckburg has ever seen! I don’t go on dates unless you’ve truly  _ impressed _ me.” Gyro winked at Steelbeak, flashing a confident smirk. Steelbeak blushed, caught off guard by the flirtatious behavior from the scientist. It wasn’t often someone got the jump on him in his own territory.

The two locked eyes, and for moment Steelbeak swore the world stood still. Then Fenton grumbled loudly and the moment ended just as quickly as it began. “We should get going shouldn’t we?” Steelbeak held out his hand, allowing Gyro to softly grab it before pulling him into the elevator and heading back towards the car.

  
  
  


The date went over quite well, despite Steelbeak’s preconceived notion that it would be somewhat boring. Gyro kept his interest with his stories of inventing and mishaps with the McDuck family. Steelbeak kept Gyro’s interest with his flirtatious attitude and small talk. And now, the two were driving back to Gyro’s lab to finish off their “date”.

Steelbeak hadn’t brought it up since Gyro mentioned it at the lab, but the question had been in the back of his mind the whole night. Was this a date? It’s not like Gyro saw him as a romantic item, though the same couldn’t be said for himself. Steelbeak has prided himself on having standards, those being that he never stayed in a committed relationship long enough to get the other’s phone number. But something about the scientist seemed to bring out an emotion he hadn’t seen in a while: bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. For the entire time they’d been together, Steelbeak had only been interested in the man who now sat only a few feet away. He wanted to see him again, and the night wasn’t even over yet.

The car pulled in the parking lot just above the lab. Steelbeak removed his keys, looking over to see Gyro staring out the car. Gyro sighed, before unbuckling and hopping out the car. “Well then,” he said, “this was fun. But I believe that I must be going.” Gyro gave a bow, before sauntering off towards the entrance of the lab.

“Wait,” Steelbeak said. “Would you want to go out again sometime? Like this, like a-” Steelbeak bit his cheek “-like a date?”

Gyro stopped. For a moment Steelbeak thought he blew the one chance he’d gotten at possibly getting to see the man again. Then quietly, Gyro made his way over to the driver’s seat of the car. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me,” he said with a smug grin.

Steelbeak fired back with his own smug grin, “Well you are too, else you’d already be gone.”

“What can I say? I’m a scientist, I research things that interest me.” Gyro leaned into Steelbeak, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “And you are by far the most interesting thing to have walked into my life.”

Steelbeak watched as Gyro walked away, an air of satisfaction surrounding him. As Gyro opened the entrance to the lab, he turned back around and said “Don’t forget to take the tags off your clothes next time you come too. I don’t think Scrooge will be keen on me seeing someone who works for his archenemy”, before closing the door behind him.

Steelbeak couldn’t help but laugh as he drove back to F.O.W.L. that night. It wasn’t often that he met someone who he’d truly taken a liking to. Then again, he’d never met someone who was willing to flirt with an employee from his employer’s arch-nemesis, much less go on him.

“You’re good, Gyro Gearloose,” Steelbeak chuckled. “Oh, you’re good.”


End file.
